Algemados pelo acaso
by Aprimoridelu
Summary: A pequena Bella com seus ingênuos 16 anos se vê presa ao cara incrivelmente sexy de 26 anos Edward Cullen. O que você faria se caísse nas garras de um amor proibido? Porque a loucura só e perdoada quando se deseja enlouquecer..."Eu ainda tinha a noção do que era certo ou errado? Ha tentação era muito para mim."Edward
1. Capitulo1 Estranha sensação

**Algemados pelo acaso**

**Autor (a):** Aprimoridelu  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Edward/Bella, e outros personagens da saga.  
><strong>Gênero: <strong>Romance, universo alternativo e Lemon.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> NC-17/M  
><strong>Sinopse<strong>: A pequena Bella com seus ingênuos 16 anos se vê presa ao cara incrivelmente sexy de 26 anos Edward Cullen. O que você faria se caísse nas garras de um amor proibido? O Homem de sorrio irresistível que se mantém frio e afastado, se negando a ter sentimentos, ira se deixar envolver pelos encantos da pequena garota de 16 anos?... E seria esse homem capaz de restaura a preciosa alma de sua pequena amada? Porque a loucura só e perdoada quando se deseja enlouquecer...

_"Eu ainda tinha a noção do que era certo ou errado? Ha tentação era muito para mim."_ **Edward Cullen.**

**Capitulo1 **

_Estranha sensação._

As folhas avermelhadas caiam suavemente, repousando na rua molhada. As pessoas iam e vinham com seus próprios pensamentos. O próprio céu aparentava estar também perdido em algo muito mais distante. Em um tempo nublado - parecendo estar melancólico - como se refletisse o que havia dentro de mim. Eu me sentia confortável, apesar do sentimento de aversão que pairava em torno de mim. Talvez confortável não fosse a real definição de como eu me sentia em relação aos sentimentos que habitavam em meu interior durante os longos anos, eu havia apenas me conformado. Era em momentos como esse que eu me perguntava qual era, o verdadeiro motivo de estarmos aqui. O porquê de _**Eu**_ estar aqui. Se não tinha nada que me prendesse a vida. As pessoas tinham suas próprias crenças, sempre procuravam algo em que acreditar. Mais o que acontecia com aqueles que não acreditavam em nada, que não tinha em que acreditar? Deveriam eles estarem aqui? Acho que talvez eu nunca saiba realmente. Mais eu tinha quem precisasse de mim, ou quem acreditava que precisava. _Minha família._ Eu não podia desapontá-los. Não depois de tudo que fizeram por mim.

Porque uma das poucas coisas que eu havia aprendido: era que quando você se encontra perdido na escuridão e - o medo é o seu fiel companheiro - Aquele que te abre uma porta e te mostra que pode sim haver um caminho diferente não merece que você recue, por mais que se tenha medo de achar outro caminho. Ele ao menos espera que você tente. E mesmo que os resultados não sejam tão verdadeiros por dentro, esse é um fato que não merece ser ressaltado. Pelo menos é nisso que _eu_ acredito. Mas não acredito que cada pessoa tenha realmente um propósito para estar aqui. Mas se assim fosse, eu não tinha um propósito, eu na verdade teria uma missão.

- Dr. Cullen os documentos que o senhor solicitou já estão comigo. - Disse Kate, minha secretária entrando em meu escritório. Virei na cadeira, deixando atrás de mim a visão que eu tinha da janela do meu escritório. Kate se postou a minha frente, os papéis em baixo de seu decote, provavelmente tentando chamar minha atenção. Sorri de canto enquanto respondia.

- O que eu disse sobre como me chamar Kate? - Perguntei. Ela sorriu e deixou o papel em minha mesa de vidro. Embaixo de uma pedra de marmóreo vermelha.

- Que eu devia chamá-lo de Edward. - Ela colocou uma mecha do cabelo vermelho para trás, tentando fazer charme. Eu era bom para decifrar a linguagem corporal das mulheres. Elas todas eram muito previsíveis. Nunca nem uma havia sido realmente um desafio. Talvez fosse presunçoso da minha parte pensar assim, mais era o que elas próprias me mostrava.

- Que bom que se lembra – Sorri inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça. Gostava de ter um relacionamento amigável com meus empregados, Havia aprendido isso com Carlisle, meu pai. – Bons empregados obedecem a seus chefes.

- Com toda certeza – Respondeu mais uma vez tentando fazer charme. _Eu não vou dormir com você katy. _Pedi que ela se retirasse o que o fez muito relutante, chateada por eu não ceder aos "seus encantos".

Pequei os documentos que ela havia colocado em minha mesa, que precisavam urgentemente, ser revisados. Eles estavam todos em códigos e, para alguém normal não passariam de informações relacionadas a grandes empresas de marketing. Mas para alguém que estava dentro do_** jogo**_ sabia que se tratava das informações ultras-secretas relacionadas ao governo do país. A empresa Cullen Marketing, na verdade, se tratava do esconderijo do órgão mais secreto, a OSDPGA: Órgão Secreto de Proteção ao Governo Americano. Os únicos que sabiam da sua existência eram aqueles que faziam parte do esquema, mas não poso negar que alguns grupos inimigos sabiam de sua existência, mas, preferiam manterem-se ignorantes, para que assim não fossem pegos. Órgão tinha a exclusiva função de dar proteção às missões que eram realizadas á mando do governo e de guardar as técnicas que seriam utilizadas para tal. E principalmente de manter seguro do que se tratavam as operações.

Eu havia há muito tempo sido um agente, hoje eu me encontrava encarregado de um dos cargos mais altos, o de diretor do departamento que recebia e guardava todas as informações que acontecia nas tão secretas missões. Eu tinha sim orgulho do lugar em que me encontrava agora, e não fora fácil ter o respeito e poder que eu havia adquirido ao longo de seis anos. Mas também tinha o seu lado ruim. Ninguém poderia saber que na realidade eu era um agente secreto, muito menos que possuía muitas informações. Minha família acreditava cegamente que eu trabalhava na empresa que tinha fundado com vinte anos. Eu era para eles o menino prodígio, que conquistara tudo por si só. E para isso tive que abdicar da minha identidade verdadeira em meu serviço. Para eles eu não era Edward Cullen. Os únicos que assim me chamavam dentro da empresa eram os que não faziam a mínima idéia do segredo que estava bem abaixo de seus narizes. Era necessário que os de fora pensassem que havia realmente uma empresa de Marketing e para isso tínhamos que sustentar a idéia de realidades, com empregados contratados, contrato com outras empresas e possuir várias ações na bolsa de valores.

De todas as formas, eu tinha que viver nas sombras, sempre à espreita me escondendo e levando uma vida dupla. Mas não me arrependia da decisão de me juntar ao grupo, isso servira para alcançar o único objetivo que me matinha de certa forma, vivo. Poderia enfim ter a minha vingança, e não importava quanto sangue fosse derramado para que isso pudesse acontecer.

Uma batida insistente na porta da minha sala tirou-me de meus planos futuros. Kate colocou sua cabeça para dentro da sala, sua expressão mostrava como estava irritada. Um segundo se passou antes que eu percebesse que ela não iria dizer nada.

- sim Kate – A ouvir soltar um longo suspiro, como se estivesse se rendendo.

- Doutor... Quer dizer... Edward seu irmão Emmett deseja falar com você.

- Mande-o entrar, por favor – O que esse maluco queria agora? Todos eles sabiam que eu não gostava que viessem aqui.

-_ Edwzinho_ – Suas palavras foram seguidas de uma batida estrondosa. Ele nunca se contentava de entrar silenciosamente.

- Emmett não precisa matar a porta, ela não te fez nada – Resmunguei, apesar de saber que não adiantaria nada em se tratando do meu irmão mais velho. – E não me chame assim.

- Relaxa cara... Se não vai acabar ficando com... Aquele treco que a Rose morre de medo de pegar – Disse sentando-se na cadeira de estufado vermelho vivo em frente a minha mesa. Recolhi de cima da mesma tudo que não pudesse ser visto incluindo os documentos que eu estivera analisando. Teria que resolver esse problema mais tarde.

- Ruga Emmett são rugas. – Emmett podia até ser um homem de 26 anos mais tinha um cérebro de uma criança de três e um espírito completamente infantil. -

- É... Esse treco ai mesmo – Disse colocando suas pernas em cima da minha mesa. O Fuzilei com os olhos. – Ta legal já entendi o recado. É sério Edward você precisa relaxar cara. Você tem 26 anos e nunca foi preso. Vai fazer alguma loucura...

_Se você ao menos soubesse, tenho certeza que me diria para tirar umas férias._

- Emmett eu não sou você que trabalha tirando fotos só de cueca - Revidei.

- Fala baixo cara – ele olhou para os lados - Se o pai e a mãe me descobrem to muito mais que morto, você sabe muito bem disso.

- Isso que dá inventar mentiras. – E quem eu era para dar lições de moral sobre não mentir? Eu era o deus da mentira, não que ele soubesse, então tirariam proveito disso.

Eu ainda podia me lembrar do dia que ele veio até mim e pediu que o ajuda-se a mentir. Dizemos para nossos pais que ele trabalhava comigo na minha empresa como meu sócio enquanto ele na verdade estava pousando de roupas íntimas para revistas femininas. Ou matando tempo na academia. Para não perder seus ''incríveis músculos'' como ele dizia.

- Você não pode dizer nada, tu ta comigo nessa cara – Sua expressão estava assustada. Como uma criança quando ver a porta do guarda roupa aberta e acha que um mostro vai sair de dentro.

- Eu disse que não iria dar para trás – confirmei. Apesar de não concordar com o que ele estava fazendo, já havia prometido que não iria contar nada. Eu podia não prestar em vários sentidos, mais eu ainda era um homem de palavra. – Não sei como a Rosálie aceita isso.

- Simples – sorrio convencido – Ela sabe que tudo isso é dela e quer que todas as outras tenham inveja.

Revire meus olhos. Isso era tão típico da minha cunhada que eu já não me assustava mais. Eles combinavam de tal jeito que chegava a irritar.

- Se você diz – Dei de ombros – Mas posso saber qual é o motivo de você estar aqui? Eu tenho mais o que fazer.

- Uè eu trabalho aqui – Seu sorriso cresceu. Revirei os olhos.

- Eu não estou de brincadeira Emmett.

- Calma Edwzinho – Ele abril seu sorriso quando viu o meu olhar matador – Carlisle disse que deseja almoçar comigo, você e a Alice. A pulga eu já chamei.

- Se ela ouvir você a chamar disso ela te mata – Não queria nem lembra o que a baixinha da minha irmã fez da última vez que a chamei assim. Estremeci mentalmente. Eu podia lidar com terrorista, mas com a anã da Alice era bem diferente.

- To contando com isso – Disse faceiro. Revirei os olhos.

- você é quem sabe... – Fui interrompido pelo toque insistente de uns dos meus celulares. E por sorte era o aparelho familiar, o tirei do bolso já com a certeza de quem seria.

- Por que você não atente o celular? Edward Antoni Masen Cullen posso saber? – Soou a voz de Alice – Responda antes que eu tenha um treco e morra e você se sinta culpado pelo resto da sua curta vida.

-Não precisa ser dramática – Pedi sem nem uma esperança, Alice não sendo dramática não era Alice, era um alien – Diga o que quer antes que eu desligue.

- Você não se atreveria... – com toda certeza eu gostava de ter todos os fios de cabelo na cabeça - Eu quero muitas coisas Edward, mais nesse momento eu quero que meus dois irmãos idiotas e muito amados venham logo ao restaurante que eu já estou esperando faz um SÉCULO – Alice gritou.

- Nós já estávamos de saída – Disse me levantando enquanto Emmett ria descontroladamente em minha frente. Alice costumava ser um doce de pessoa. Mas quando esta irritada até o pobre do seu namorado se escondia de medo.

- Tudo bem – Suspirou pesadamente tentando se acalmar. – E diz pro Emment que da próxima vez que ele tirar o chip do meu celular, eu vou enfiá-lo em um lugar que ele nem vai querer saber.

Eu tive que me segurar para não rir. Agora eu entendia o porquê de tanto riso. Isso era bem típico de Emmett. Dês de que eu me lembrava Emmett vivia aprontando com todos que conhecia, porém Alice estava sempre pronta revidar.

- Tudo bem eu direi.

Tivemos que ligar para Alice durante o caminho para confirmar em qual dos restaurantes de Seattle iríamos almoçar e deixamos bem claro que tinha que ficar na cidade em que moravam, por que uma vez ela fez toda a família ir jantar na cidade vizinha só porque eles tinham a melhor lagosta da região._ Coisa de Alice._

O tempo fora do carro continuava o mesmo, mas, havia algo que estava errado. Como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer. E por mais que eu tentasse me convencer de que a culpa era desse encontro repentino de carlisle que estava me deixando nervoso. Era idiotice estar preocupado com o que meu pai queria nos contar, talvez não fosse nada de precisamente importante.

Se eu pensava assim, por que no fundo algo me dizia que não era bem assim? Eu não me considerava um homem intuitivo. Mas era com se eu soubesse que alguma coisa grandiosa estivesse prestes a acontecer. Balancei a minha cabeça ao sair do carro tentando me livrar desses pensamentos. Nada de mais iria acontecer. _Pelo menos era isso que eu esperava._

O lugar não estava muito cheio, o que não era comum já que estávamos em um horário próprio de folga para o almoço. Era de ser esperar que fosse um dos restaurantes preferido de Alice. Avistamos de longe carlisle e Alice sentados em uma das mesas próximas a um piano ao qual um homem tocava uma sinfonia conhecida. Mal tínhamos nos sentados e Emmett foi cutucar a onça com vara curta.

- Como fez pra ligar pro Edward... _Baixinha_? – Perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Alice que lhe lançou um olhar raivoso. Ele era muito corajoso para atiçar a fera. Sentei-me ao lado de carlisle que parecia estar desconfortável. Franzi testa. Isso não era típico dele. A coisa devia ser realmente séria. Ele ainda estava vestido com o uniforme do hospital e sorrio ao ver que eu o analisava.

- Eu liguei do... – Alice parou de fala quando Carlisle lhe lançou um olhar do tipo 'D_iga isso e seu cartão será cortado '- _Vai se cata Emmett, isso vai ter troco – Ela fez um bico encostando-se á cadeira. Seus olhos verdes, quase o mesmo tom que os meus mostravam o quão verdadeira eram essas palavras.

- Emmett não provoque a sua irmã – carlisle tomou as rédeas da situação antes que os pratos do restaurante fossem prejudicados.

- Pode começa agora Pai – Eu o apresei porque eu já não agüentava mais esse suspense. O sentimento que me assolava no carro agora era intenso demais. Impossível de ignorar. Minhas mãos começaram a suar. As escondi embaixo da mesa.

- Edward você esta se sentido bem? – Alice perguntou visivelmente preocupada. Seus olhos me encaravam questionadores. Seu cabelo espetado e curto acentuava a expressão de seu rosto. – Edward a sua cara ta me assustando.

Garanto-te que você não é a única.

- É Edward parece que você estar com dor de barriga – Emmett se balançava de tanto rir – Pra você saber tem banheiro aqui cara.

- Edward meu filho você esta bem? – Carlisle colocou sua mão em meu rosto para ver como estava minha temperatura. Essa era uma de suas manias de médico, sempre que algo parecia errado ele começava a procurar sintomas de doenças. Toda essa preocupação fez-me perguntar como a confusão que eu sentia por dentro estava aparecendo por fora. Era por esses motivos que eu não gostava de mostra sentimentos, não que eu tivesse muitos, os únicos que eu tinha eram redirecionados para a minha família.

- Eu estou bem. – Menti.

Era visível que eles não acreditavam no que eu dizia, pelos menos ficaram mais calmos. Fora Emmett que continuou rindo até Carlisle lhe dar um tapa na cabeça.

Toda essa enrolação já estava me dando nos nevos. Passei a mão no cabelo. Pronto. Esse ato dizia que eu estava fudidamente nervoso. _Por que eu concordei em vim mesmo?_

- Acho melhor comermos antes que eu os comunique da novidade – Carlisle disse voltando a aparenta nervosismo. Mas em suas feições havia também um traço de culpa.

- Tem certeza? - Perguntei. Não era típico dele adiar as coisas, sempre fora direto com tudo.

- Sim – respondeu sorrindo – Assim eu aproveito para ficar sabendo das novidades da empresa.

Emmett ficou calado subitamente. Sempre era assim quando Carlisle e Esme queriam saber como andavam as coisas na empresa. O máximo que ele sabia era o nome da empresa, e que ela trabalhava com marketing.

O almoço prosseguiu com tranqüilidade, fora as mancadas que o Emmett dava e eu tinha que consertar antes que Carlisle percebesse algo. Mais ficava difícil quando Emmett não sabia nem o que era inflação. Alice apenas ria com as tiradas dele. Ela também fazia parte do segredo. Mais na maior parte do tempo eu ficara calado, apenas tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo, porque o sentimento de algo fosse acontecer não me abandonara. E a cada instante em me encontrava mais nervoso, mais aflito.

- Papai, eu acho que o senhor já pode mos contar a novidade – Pediu Alice lançando para Carlisle seu olhar pidão. A famosa cara do cachorrinho que caio do caminhão de mudança. – Se você for me dar àquilo que eu pedi, prometo ficar uma hora sem comprar nada.

_Dessa eu tive que rir._

- Alice eu já disse que ele não pode fazer você crescer – Tinha que ser o Emmett. Alice lhe deu língua e cruzou os braços.

- Tudo bem eu falarei – carlisle se inclinou sobre a mesa e uniu as mãos sobre ela. – Bom por onde posso começar? - Ele parecia procurar as palavras certas. – Não sei se vocês se lembram de Rénner, a irmã de Esme, pois faz anos que não temos contato. Ela estar passando por alguns problemas no momento e precisará sair do país por algum tempo e não poderá levar sua filha.

Carlisle ficou calado, olhando apenas para mim. Eu não entendia o que nós tínhamos haver com isso. E prosseguiu:

- Ela pediu á Esme que a menina ficasse com ela por esse tempo, Esme é claro que aceitou acolherá. Mas vocês sabem que por conta dos nossos empregos não poderemos dar atenção que ela necessitará.

carlisle e Esme eram médicos, faziam parte de uma filiação que ajudava em países subdesenvolvidos devastados. Eles quase sempre estavam fora.

- Sim pai nós entendemos essa parte. Mais não compreendo como nós três entramos nessa história – Perguntei gesticulando para Alice e Emmett na mesa.

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Esme e eu achamos prudente que a menina ficasse com um de vocês. E entre todos os prós e contras esse alguém é você Edward. – Ele respondeu virando-se pra me encarar. Vi em seus olhos que eu não tinha escolha, mais isso não queria dizer que eu não protestaria. E que prós e contras mais _malditos _eram esses?

- Isso é impossível – constatei minha voz que se elevou um tom a mais. – Não serei babá de ninguém, eu tenho a minha própria vida e uma empresa para comandar. Não há nada que possam fazer pra me obrigaram a ficar com ela. Mande ela para um orfanato se não a querem.

- Edward não diga isso – Carlisle se inclinou em minha direção, seus olhos azuis estavam reprovadores. – Você sabe muito bem que eu e sua mãe nunca faríamos tal atrocidade com uma criança. Ela não impediria você de continuar com a vida que leva.

_Você é quem diz mais quem comprova?_

- Eu já disse que eu não ficarei com ela – Não havia a menor chance de que uma criança entrasse em minha vida, eu já tinha problemas demais para começar a me preocupar com chupetas e fraudas e não seria eu a cuidar dela. Eu sabia que podia parece insensível da minha parte. Mas eu simplesmente não podia acolhê-la sobre meus cuidados. Eu não levava uma vida saudável para uma criança estar por perto. Não queria _ninguém_ por perto.

- Credo Edward – Alice se levantou da mesa. Seu pequeno rosto trasbordava raiva e desespero – Como você pode se quer pensar uma coisa dessas? Como? Será que só uma vez você poderia ser humano e não matar todo sentimento que supostamente você deveria ter – Ela gritava agora. Todos que estavam no restaurante olhavam boquiabertos. _Não a nada com um bom barraco não é?_ – Você não pode viver pra sempre se escondendo das pessoas. Se escondendo do mundo. – Alice se abaixou para pegar a bolsa que estava em sua cadeira e a colocou sobro o ombro. Eu estava me controlando para não gritar também as minhas verdades mais eu sabia que estava errado – Nunca que se esqueça do que já fizeram por você Edward.

Alice saia do restaurante entre lágrimas e soluços sem ao menos olhas para trás quando a chamei. Continue parado, olhando para o lugar onde ela estivera. Sentindo-me um completo idiota por ter a magoado. Ela tinha razão eu estava somente me afastando, e a culpa não era somente do meu emprego, porque ele na verdade não me impedia de estar com quem eu queria. O Problema era que eu me recusava a sentir confiança novamente. Não queria me apegar a nada e ninguém. Eu estava me afundando e sabia disso, mais o buraco já havia virado meu esconderijo e a barreira que havia em volta de mim era impenetrável. A vida o fizera assim. Mas ninguém precisava ter os sentimentos feridos por conta das minhas ações impensadas e egoístas além de mim mesmo.

Carlisle e Emmett ainda estavam estáticos. Analisando-me em silencio. Sentei-me com um longo suspiro. Nem percebera que durante o falatório de Alice havia me levantado. Ainda me arrependendo de ter vindo porque eu estava prestes a cometer o maior erro da minha vida.

- Tudo bem eu ficarei com a garota.

Um grade sorriso se abril no rosto de Emmett e Carlisle.

-O que ouvir a verdade não faz. – Emmett comentou sorrindo.

- Agora não... Por favor – pedi cobrindo meu rosto com as mãos. Eu estava com uma dor de cabeça de matar. – Carlisle quando que a garota virá?

Eu precisava saber quando o meu inferno começaria. Tinha que tomar todas as precauções necessárias.

- Isabella vira dentro de uma semana.

Foi como se por um momento todo o mundo parasse. A menção desse nome fez o sangue do meu corpo esfriar e meu coração parou de bater por um segundo. Foi como se eu tivesse morrido.

- Como? – Eu tinha que ter escutado errado. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Levantei minha cabeça e encarei seus olhos azuis. – O que você disse.

-Isabela Swan virá em uma semana. - Carlisle repetiu me olhando como se eu estivesse louco. - Edward você esta se sentindo bem?

Essa pergunta já estava me irritando, eu não estava bem porcaria nem uma. E isso era visível até para mim que não podia me ver por fora sem um espelho. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e sai do restaurante enquanto eles chamavam por mim_. Agora tudo fazia sentido._

**E ai o que vocês acharam? Sei que o capitulo e um pouco confuso, mas tem que ser assim, no próximo as coisas vão ficar mais claras. Bom, essa fic e postada em outro site, onde foi muito bem aceita. Adoraria saber o que vocês daqui acharam dela. Então Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2 **

_Demora... Mas acontece._

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Simplesmente porque eu me _recusava_ a pensar o que o meu cérebro queria_. _Mais o problema era como me manter calmo diante da situação que carlisle me colocou? A resposta era simples: não havia calma nem paciência presente nessa situação.

_Mais havia raiva._

Porque quando nossa vida se encontra no caminho certo, seguindo para o desfecho que você tanto almeja aparece algo para botar tudo a perder? Seria isso algum tipo de provação?

Não. Com certeza seria algum tipo de provocação. _Isso sim fazia mais sentido._ Um presentinho de um lugar bem quente supostamente em baixo da terra.

Inclinei-me sobre a mesa sustentando minha cabeça com os cotovelos. Já fazia duas horas que eu retornara para a empresa. Duas horas que eu não havia produzido absolutamente nada. E isso me fez perguntar quando foi à última vez que eu não havia conseguido realizar o meu trabalho? _Nunca. _Isso nunca acontecera antes. E perder o controle da situação me irritava.

Eu precisava me distrair. Formular meus pensamentos para direção que me era favorável no momento. _Trabalho._

Peguei dentro da gaveta direita da mesa, os papéis que havia recebido mais cedo, que tratavam a respeito de um grupo que vinha invadindo bancos sem levar absolutamente nada e, recentemente tinham tentado entra na sede do governo. Ninguém entendia qual era o seu objetivo. O que possíveis ladrões de bancos iriam querer com o governo? E por que nunca levavam nada? Só colocavam medo? Eu sabia que toda essa trama tinha um valor final, por que para consegui entra em um banco era extremamente difícil e para retornar quase impossível, era quase como se eles quisessem chamar nossa atenção para eles.

Eu acabei decidindo que o melhor a ser feito era continuar observando, para saber qual seria o seu próximo passo. Para saber se eles iriam voltar a mexer com o governo para poder marcar uma reunião e investigar a fundo o caso. _Eu estava ansioso por isso._

- Como vai o manda chuva do pedaço? – Aro disse entrando em minha sala. Pela expressão faceira em seu rosto eu sabia que ai vinha coisa e com certeza não era muito boa.

- Larga de besteira Aro e senta logo ai – Eu gostava de Aro, ele também era uma das pessoas que recebia as informações. Era um agente muito bom por sinal apesar de alguns pontos negativos.

- Que isso... _**O CARA **_merece um tratamento especial – Disse sentando-se na berada de minha mesa. Um dos problemas de Aro era ser extremamente puxa saco.

- _**O CARA**_gosta de matar quem senta em cima de sua mesa só para constata.

Rindo ele se sentou na cadeira a minha frente.

- Posso saber o que faz aqui? Eu já disse que precisamos ser discretos para que o pessoal desse departamento não desconfie de nada.

- É... Você tem razão – Disse coçando o queixo pensativo – Eu só queria entender o que eles queriam colocando pessoas normais aqui dentro.

- Tudo faz parte da perspectiva – Me inclinei mais para frente para que ele pudesse escutar já que eu falava muito baixo – Se algum grupo inimigo quiser investigar algo sobre a empresa vai ver que tem pessoas com vidas normais aqui dentro. É por isso que possuímos uma identidade falsa, para despistar.

- Disso eu sei. O problema é que eu não entendo – Confessou envergonhado.

- Tudo bem então – Eu não podia colocar isso em sua cabeça, nem se eu escrevesse em um pedaço de papel e cortasse a sua cabeça ao meio para enfiar dentro. – Mais você ainda não me disse o que quer aqui, eu tenho muita coisa para resolver.

Incluindo esconder muita coisa dentro da _minha_ própria casa e uma reforma também. E Carlisle ainda disse que não haveria muitas mudanças. _Há ta, sei..._

- Sempre ocupado... _Sempre_ – Aro ria ao se inclinar também sobre a mesa – Será que ainda sobra tempo pra você sabe o que.

- Se você vai ficar de brincadeira é melhor sair – Apontei para a porta de vidro preta – A porta da rua é a serventia da empresa.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem – Ele levantou as mãos rendendo-se – Eu só queria saber se o manda chuva queria se juntar aos subordinados em uma festa particular hoje – Aro sorriu, desculpando – Mas vejo que você tem muito que fazer. Quem sabe na próxima não é?

- É... Quem sabe.

Aro saiu da sala me deixando sozinho. É... Eu realmente tinha muito que fazer incluindo na minha nova lista intitulada _**"Como arruinar a vida do Edward?"**_ começar com meu mais novo tormento. Peguei a chave do meu carro dentro da gaveta que ficava em baixo da mesa.

Nem tive tempo para sair da sala e Kate se materializou em minha frente. Ela me olhava de cima a baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela parecia que tinha problemas mentais quando fazia isso.

- Algum problema Kate? – perguntei fechando a porta atrás de mim. Coloquei a senha que o pequeno painel pedia ao lado e me virei para ela ainda esperando uma resposta.

- Não senhor Edward – Finalmente disse. Tentei virar no corredor que tinha logo à direita mais Kate entrou novamente em minha frente. _Ô mulherzinha chata essa._

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer que não havia problemas - Levei minha mão direita à testa com a esperança de remover pelo menos um pouco da dor que se hospedará ali.

- Eu só queria saber aonde você vai e quando pretende voltar. – Kate colocou a mão na cintura e me olhava incisiva.

Eu tinha muitos problemas para lidar e ainda tinha que incluir mais esse. Minha secretária achando que tinha algum direito sobre mim. Só me faltava essa agora.

- Que _eu _saiba não tenho que lhe dar explicações de nada, não somos nada um para o outro. Então é melhor que se mantenha longe, se não quer ter os seus sentimentos feridos – Não esperei para ver como ela reagiria as minhas palavras. Ela tinha sorte, eu havia sido sincero. Que homem hoje em dia não quer tirar proveito de uma mulher? Além do mais, eu não queria nem uma em minha vida. Sempre deixava isso claro para que elas não alimentassem esperanças em vão. Eu esperava que Kate entendesse isso, porque eu jamais ficava com uma mulher que eu conhecesse. Sair com desconhecidas era mais fácil.

O tempo estava relativamente quente do lado de fora da empresa, o que me faziam respirar fundo enquanto caminhava em direção do meu Bebê (o meu carro) uma Ferrari conversível vermelha. Apertei o botão do alarme e o sonoro Bip encheu o estacionamento deserto. Eu precisava urgentemente contratar uma decoradora para que um dos quarto fosse modificado, mais antes eu precisava esconder – literalmente - algumas coisas em casa.

_Dez horas. _Era esse o tempo que a arquiteta Savana e seu grupo de apoio ou sei lá o que eles eram, levaram para decorar um quarto para uma garotinha. Com toda certeza Alice teria adorado fazer isso, e eu estaria encrencado quando ela descobrisse que eu havia pagado alguém para fazer aquilo que ela tanto gostava de fazer.

Eu precisava de uma boa noite de sono, mais isso parecia ser impossível, porque agora sozinho em meu quarto eu não conseguia escapar daquilo que vinha me atormentado dês da Hora do almoço. Especificamente da minha conversa com Carlisle. As palavras de Carlisle, os gritos de Alice, passavam em minha cabeça repetidas vezes, como um disco furado. Eu sabia que teria que me desculpar com Alice depois, só não sabia como. Mas realmente me atormentava, a notícia que Carlisle jogara sobre mim como uma bomba, fazendo meus pensamentos tomarem um rumo que eu não queria. Recusava-me a deixar que a minha mente fosse fraca. Eu me recusava a _**lembrar**__._ _Droga! Eu ainda tinha o controle dos meus pensamentos não tinha? _Então eu iria pensar no que eu queria. O problema era que eu não sabia o que pensar. Só o que eu sabia era que essa garota iria me dar possíveis dores de cabeça. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas.

-X-

_**Bella.**_

- A droga! Solta... Solta... Solta.

Porque brigar com uma tampa de refrigerante não é um bom sinal? Simples porque é loucura. Mas eu merecia um desconto, fazia dois dias que eu não dormia direito. Eu me sentia nervosa e ansiosa dês do momento que Renner me dissera que eu iria passar um tempo com os meus tios. O que por sinal eu só havia visto uma vez na vida, há seis anos. _E eu estava muito bem hospedada mesmo._

Mais só o que eu queria entender era a causa do novo surto de Renner de sair do país justo no momento em que o crápula do seu namorado – se aquilo poder ser chamado de namorado - sumiu. Talvez ao contrário do que ela disse, havia ido atrás dele novamente, como ela sempre fazia, apesar dele ser o que era. E Renner não podia usar a desculpa de que ela não sabia como _ele _era realmente. Porque ele não se dava ao trabalho de esconder. Eu agora o odiava ainda mais, pois era por sua causa que eu agora me encontrava às seis da manhã no Aeroporto de Phoenix discutindo com uma tampa de garrafa que ainda se recusava a abrir. _Perfeito._

Aquela voz irritante de meia mulher e meia robô encheu o aeroporto completamente avisando que o meu vôo já havia chegado. Em quanto caminhava para o local de embarque, eu me perguntava repetidamente o que ira acontecer comigo agora. Se as coisas seriam melhores. Por que se fossem pior talvez eu não agüentasse. Mas essas eram perguntas do meu subconsciente, o que realmente me preocupava era em como eu seria recebida. Não que eu esperasse um tapete vermelho ou algo parecido, só queria que não me vissem como uma intrusa como eu me sentia.

- ~ X ~ -

_**Edward **_

Uma semana havia se passado muito mais rápido do que eu realmente gostaria. E hoje era o _santo _dia que eu teria que buscar a tal da Isabella. Carlisle me ligou no domingo à noite pra me informar que eu teria que buscá-la no aeroporto, ela chegaria as 09h00min. E para completa minha ruína estava três horas atrasado e não era porque eu queria -(mesmo que a idéia me fosse tentadora) eu estava atolado em uma sala do trigésimo terceiro andar em uma reunião com um general do exército americano discutindo alguns pontos de uma possível futura missão.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso e disfarçadamente o retirei. Inclinei-me para poder ler a mensagem por debaixo da mesa.

**De: A.C**

**Para: E.C**

_Edward eu posso saber onde você esta?... Mais é claro que posso e é por isso que você vai me fazer o sacrilégio de contar... Carlisle esta muito P..._

_Com você. APAREÇA AGORA! _

O celular voltou a vibrar antes que eu pudesse processa o que tinha acabado de ler.

**De: Em. C**

**Para: E.C **

_Cara eu e que não queria ser vc nesse momento..._ _Carlisle ta a fim de arrancar o seu coro com a faca favorita da Esme... Cara se vc ama o seu corro como eu desconfio que sim, vem pra Ca voando... Eu te amo Cara (só pro caso de você não sobreviver...)_

_PS: Eu ficarei com a sua Ferrari. _

Resumindo eu estava fudido. Levantei-me da mesa em um pulo. Todos olhavam para mim interrogativamente.

- Preciso resolver outros problemas no momento – Eu já me encontrava na soleira da porta. Ninguém ousou protestar, como eu sabia que seria – Aro me informe de tudo depois.

Não esperei para ouvir sua resposta que eu sabia que seria um sonoro "_Sim senhor"._

Eu estava tão apresado para sair do prédio que acabei não reparando em uma senhora que tinha em mão alguns cafés que acabaram por conhecer a minha camisa branca.

- Ò meu Deus – ela levou uma mão à boca desacreditada – Me desculpe eu estava distraída Dr. Cullen... Juro que não foi a minha intenção.

Será que ninguém percebia que eu estava atrasado? Talvez eu tivesse que segura uma placa pedindo "Não perturbem OCUPADO".

- Esta tudo bem – Tentei acalmá-la – Eu realmente preciso ir.

Ela despejou mais alguns pedidos de desculpa enquanto eu me afastava. Agora eu teria que passar em casa para trocar de roupa. Eu não podia chegar à casa de meus pais do jeito que me encontrava.

Realmente parecia que Carlisle iria arrancar o meu corro e ainda por cima eu teria que comprar uma nova faca para Esme. _Perfeito._

- X -

**Bella **

Por que eu tinha que ser tão burra? Por que eu não conseguia usar a minha inteligência (que no momento era duvidosa) ao meu favor? Eu podia muito bem não ter entrado naquele avião, mais não... Eu entrei e agora o medo de que ninguém iria vir-me buscar consumia-me aos poucos me deixando aflita a cada instante.

Sentei-me em umas das poucas cadeiras azul de ferro que geralmente as pessoas ficavam esperando os parentes e amigos chegarem. Havia uma imensa janela que me permitia ver o tempo lá fora. O céu de Seattle com toda certeza era muito diferente do que eu estava acostumada em Phoenix. Muitas nuvens escuras aglomeravam umas por cimas das outras e nas brechas que elas não cobriam o céu se apresentava em um tom muito escuro de azul quase preto, e se eu não soubesse que horas eram acharia que estava de noite. Uma tempestade prometia dar as caras a qualquer momento, mais ninguém aparecia para me levar para aonde quer que seja. Eu esperava seriamente que Renner tivesse mandado uma foto minha para eles, só assim poderia me acha nessa multidão de gente.

Depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade, vi um pouco distante de onde eu estava com a bunda colada há horas, um homem alto e musculoso como aqueles lutadores de boxes segurando uma placa que dizia: _"Garota Swan apareça! ou se esconda essa é a hora"_ E ao seu lado uma garota com um vestido rosa e óculos pretos olhava para todos os lados enquanto puxava pela mão o homem grande. E agora o que eu deveria fazer? Esconder-me?

Apesar do medo que eu sentia levantei-me em um solavanco e quase cai de cara no chão. Pegue a minha única bolsa e sai arrastando de encontro a eles. Conforme eu ia me aproximando a garota de rosa parou de andar, eu não sabia se ela estava olhando para mim por conta dos óculos, mais corei mesmo assim. Tão rápido que talvez eu pudesse ter imaginado ela soltou a mão do homem e correu na minha direção, senti surpresa seus braços me envolvendo em um abraço carinhoso.

- Há Bella eu sabia que era você – Ela fungou em meu ombro. Finalmente eu havia encontrado alguém menor do que eu. – Eu posso de chamar assim... De Bella? – Ela perguntou soltando-se de mim e tirando os óculos. Ela tinha olhos verdes e um sorriso radiante em seu rosto com feições miúdas que era emoldurada por seu cabelo curto espetado preto. Ela era tão bonita.

- Claro que pode – sorri – E como eu posso chamá-la?

- Olhar de pulga não é uma boa idéia não... – O homem grande me puxou em um abraço _muito _apertado por sinal. Senti os meus ossos resmungarem doloridos.

- Pre... ci... So... Respi... Ra – Soltei com muita dificuldade enquanto meu pulmão queimava.

Ele me soltou e sorriu o que fez duas covinhas aparecem em seu rosto. A garota passou em sua frente o empurrando durante o processo, sorriu para mim.

- Eu sou Alice – disse e virou-se para o homem – E esse retardado ai é o ser que dizem ser meu irmão Emmett.

- Ai – Emmett levou sua mão a onde ficava o seu coração fingindo mágoa – Você pegou pesado Alice, o que a Bella vai pensar da gente hem?

- Não se preocupem não vou pensar nada não.

_Eles me pareciam serem bem legais._

Depois disso tudo começou a acontecer muito rápido. Alice olhando horrorizada para minha solitária mala em quanto planejava me levar para fazer compras, o que me fez tremer só de sequer imaginar. Emmett e Alice foram contando mancadas um do outro enquanto me arrastavam para o carro. Eu me surpreendi em como eu me sentia a vontade perto deles.

O vento gelado da cidade entrava pelas janelas abertas do carro, o que me fez sentir raiva por eu não ter um casaco por perto. A blusa branca justa que eu usava parecia que ficava gelada a cada vento que batia contra mim. _Ha que raiva._

- Bella nós já estamos chegando – Alice virou-se do banco da frente, me observando atentamente.

Chegando aonde? No Alasca?

Arrastei-me no banco de trás para ficar no meio. Coloquei minha cabeça para frente e olhei Para Emmett que estava cantando a musica da beyoncé run the world girls.

- Emmett... A tia Esme mora muito longe daqui?

Emmett freou o carro bem encima de uma moto. Meu Deus! Ele deveria estar tentando nos matar?

- EMMETT VOCÊ TA CEGO OU O QUE? – Alice gritou segurando a bolsa protetoramente contra o peito.

- Desculpa foi sem querer - Ele deu de ombros voltando a cantar. Decidir que era mais seguro me sentar atrás e com o sinto bem prezo por sinal.

- Alice a onde esta a tia Esme?

Ela não disse nada, apenas trocou um olhar nervoso com o Emmett. Eu sentia que estava perdendo algo.

- Bella... Bem... É... Sabe... É... É – Ela falava coisa com coisa enquanto roia a unha.

- Alice...?

Um toque lutava com a voz da beyoncé para ser ouvido. Alice me lançou um olhar de desculpa e atendeu ao seu celular. Em algum momento eu comecei a desconfiar de que ela não estava mais falando com ninguém. Por que ela só repetia a mesma coisa como _"é mesmo_" _"jura"_ _"nossa"_ e o incrível era que o outro alguém do lado da linha não tinha nem tempo de falar algo para ela se surpreender.

- Chegamos – Alice guardou o celular na bolsa no meio de um _é mesmo._

- Chegamos a onde?... Alguém pode me dizer? – Emmett me puxou para fora do carro em velocidade Recorde e a minha mala solitária já estava do lado de fora. _O que estava acontecendo aqui?_

- Bella nós não temos tempo para te explicar às coisas agora... Mais eu imploro para você não ficar com raiva de mim... Nós seremos grandes amigas... Mais para isso você não pode ter raiva... Promete?

Ela me empurrava nas costa enquanto fazia seu discurso. Eu estava me sentido uma cega surda muda no meio de um tiroteio. E a sensação não era das melhores.

- Alice prometer o que? Eu não entendo.

- Há Bella – ela me abraçou – Eu te ligo depois pra explicar as coisas.

Alice correu para o carro em seus saltos finos sem tropeçar. Emmett abaixou o vidro da janela e me desejou boa sorte enquanto corria pela estrada.

- Mais eu nem tenho celular – sussurrei para o nada. Nesse momento eu me sentia como uma bomba que todos queriam se livrar. Observei o lugar em que me encontrava. Uma casa branca que estava mais pra mansão, que se estendia a minha frente. Ela era de três andares e todas as janelas eram de vidro preto. Uma parte que cobria a grande porta da frente era de vidro, e a outra de pequenos tijolos marrom avermelhados. Havia tantos detalhes que eu poderia ficar olhando por horas imaginando quantos bilhões custará cada coisa. Mas o que realmente chamou minha atenção foi o imenso muro rodeando a casa. O portão de ferro que gritava _"não se aproxime" _estava aberto. E por que havia tantas árvores em volta como uma floresta? Um raio não amigo cruzou o céu acompanhado de um trovão. Olhei com raiva para a fonte de água indesejada na mansão.

- Sempre quando eu não quero, lá vem você – Discuti com o céu também não era um bom sinal era? Mais pelo menos não tinha ninguém olhando. Uma gota de chuva caiu em meu ombro direito como se zombasse de mim. Agachei-me para pegar a mala que estava jogada no chão. Meu Deus como ela estava pesada. Talvez arrastá-la pela terra não daria muito certo. Mais um trovão que me fez encolher de medo e a chuva veio, forte e gelada não me dando tempo de chegar ao beiral da porta. _Maravilha com eu odeio chuva._

Eu ainda tentava arrastar a bolsa pela lamasera que se tornou o quintal, quando algo me empurrou pelas costas me fazendo ir de encontro a uma poça de lama. Havia algo que me empresava na terra, impedindo-me de respirar.

- Droga – Resmungou roucamente uma voz sedosa ao meu ouvido. Imediatamente eu enrijeci. Havia uma pessoa em cima de mim, mais precisamente um homem. Senti uma respiração forte em meu pescoço, que fez os pelos da minha nuca se eriçar.

Ele se levantou puxando meus braços com ele. Eu sentia minhas costas coladas em seu peito. Apesar dessa súbita aproximação não ter me assustado dei um passo a frente separando-me dele. Meu coração parecia que sairia do meu peito a qualquer momento. Eu não queria virar e descobrir quem era o mais novo visitante. Eu sabia que não era um medo bobo, talvez fosse um bandido ou algo muito pior. Mas o que me irritava era o fato de que _esse _não era a real fonte do meu medo, e sim em descobrir quem seria a pessoa atrás de mim. Isso não fazia o menor sentido eu sabia. E me irritava quando as coisas não faziam sentido. _Larga de besteira Bella e vira logo. _E então eu virei.

_O meu Deus e Jesus junto._

Se alguém me dissesse que eu tinha morri e fui parar no céu nesse exato momento eu acreditaria. Porque eu só podia esta vendo um anjo mesmo. Eu nunca havia visto um homem tão incrivelmente lindo e sexy em vida, porque agora eu tinha morrido certo?

Ele era bem mais alto do que eu e tinha ombros largos e fortes. Seu corpo era o cúmulo da perfeição. A camisa branca que vestia estava grudada em seu abdômen o que me permitia ver as curvas suaves _bem _visíveis. Senti imediatamente o ar se prender em meus pulmões, se recusando a me deixar respirar, porque nesse momento eu não tinha mais o controle do meu corpo. Meus olhos se fixaram em seu rosto, e sua pele era incrivelmente branca, e aparentava ser tão sedosa quando as mais finas sedas. Os cabelos acobertados Caiam pela sua testa conforme a chuva batia em seu rosto. Sua boca era de um vermelho intenso e seus lábios estavam abertos como se respirasse profundamente e hora ou outra uma gota de chuva era capturada pela sua boca. Quando olhei em seus olhos me arrependi de telo feito, porque eram olhos arrebatadores, de um verde esmeralda que podia me ler se quisesse. Eu nunca havia me sentido tão transparente. Mais uma gota deslizou pelo seu rosto. Meu coração parou por um segundo e recomeçou a bater loucamente como se ele quiser por vontade própria encontrar o seu caminho, se juntando a sua metade. Eu não entendia o que eu sentia, só sabia que eu não queria parar de olhá-lo.

Senti seu olhar recair sobre mim. Ele também me analisava. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. De repente pensamentos que eu reprimira durante muito tempo invadiram minha mente.

**Edward**

Nossos olhares se prenderam por indeterminados segundos. Eu olhava para ela como um cego que podia ver o sol pela primeira vez. _Fascinado. _Ou como um amante insaciável que ama sob a luz das mais belas luas cheias. _Perdidamente apaixonado. _Ela atraia-me irresistivelmente, encantando-me.

Era como se estivéssemos presos em um momento irreal, por ser tão perturbadoramente intenso. Eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la, eu não queria parar de olhá-la. Porém ela timidamente desviou o olhar para longe do meu quando o meu celular tocou incrivelmente alto dento do bolso da minha calça.

O levei até o ouvido sem nunca tira os olhos dela.

- Edward eu só quero te avisa que a Isabela já esta em sua casa - Disse Emmett do outro lado da linha.

- É... Eu percebi.

As coisas já não eram mais como eu lembrava.


End file.
